Death's Plan
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: "The boats going to blow up!" "No one is safe." "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?" "I'VE TRIED KILLING MYSELF!" "Jasper, you're next."He took his last breath.Now Complete. Death's Plan 2, staring Jared, Coming Soon.
1. Vision

Chapter 1: Vision

My friend Mary Alice Brandon and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock came to my house. We were going to go on a cruise.

"Bella hurry up!"

"Hold on Alice!" I got my bags and ran out.

"Let's go! We'll miss it!"

"Let's go Ali!" We went to Alice's Porsche.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said.

"Hi Jazz."

We went to the ship. We waited and waited until we finally go on.

The seats were two facing two. There was a table in the middle. I sat next to a bronze haired guy. A blonde model and her bulky boyfriend sat in front. Alice and Jasper sat with a couple.

"Hey I'm Emmett McCarty!" The bulk guy said.

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Edward Masen."

"Uh Bella Swan."

"So Bella, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie slapped him on the head. "Sorry."

"No it's okay but why do you ask that?"

"You don't look rich."

"Oh." I looked out the window. I felt someone tap me and I jumped. It was Edward.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay."

"Bella can you tell us about yourself?" Rosalie asked.

"Um I'm seventeen and my friends got me my tickets. We just wanted to travel for a while. How about you?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm into modeling and my parents paid for us." She answered.

"I'm also eighteen and I'm into football."

"I'm seventeen. I'm into music. I just wanted to leave. So Bella are you single?"

"Yup. I've never been kissed."

"What?" All of them asked.

"I've never had a boyfriend, therefore I've never been kissed."

"Oh."

"Passengers we will be departing now. Enjoy the ride. Good day."

I saw a little boy making explosion noises. Someone was watching boats sink and when I put on my Ipod I heard "My Heart Will Go On". I was so freaked out.

The boat started moving and everyone was talking. I heard something explode and my breathing hitched. Edward looked at me.

The front of the boat caught on fire. People started screaming. Two girls and a guy started running and were on fire. The ship went sideways and the couple with Alice fell and smacked onto the floor. I grabbed on to the side of my chair when the ship almost flipped over. Rosalie fell in the fire. Emmett screamed. Another guy crashed through the window. Alice fell, cracking her skull.

"Alice!" Jasper and I shouted.

The ship went back to the right place, making Emmett smash his head into the window causing me to scream as I was covered in his blood. The top of the ship fell on Jasper. Everyone was dead, except Edward and I.

I was utterly shocked. Something blew and came towards me. I shut my eyes but Edward got in front of me. He died. I was last. The boat started to sink and the electronics started to explode. The ship exploded. I screamed.

I was back on the boat looking out the window. I felt someone's hand tap me and I jumped.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no i-it's o-okay."

Deja-vu. It happened before.

"Bella can you tell us about yourself?" Rosalie asked.

No no.

I got up. "The boat is going to blow up! We need to get off the boat right now!"

Everyone stared at me.

"Miss what's going on?"

"The boat's going to blow up! We're going to die!"

"Miss we are going to have to ask you to leave."

"Bella what's going on?" Alice asked.

"We're going to die!"

"Control the freak!" A girl shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me." She stood up, she had fake blonde hair and a fake tan. She walked up to Alice and they fought while a couple watched. The couple, a guy and Jasper tried to stop them. I tried to go, but Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward stopped me.

"All you guys are gonna have to go." We got up. It was me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, the couple, two guys, and two girls.

"You see what you fuckin did!"

The guy said that and then looked at the boat. Everyone else sat down. I put my head between my knees. Then the ship exploded. We were shocked and everyone stared at me.

Please Review.


	2. No One Is Safe

Chapter 2: No One Is Safe!

We were in a room with cops.

"Why did you get off?"

"We were kicked off." The blonde guy said.

"What are your names?"

"Mike Newton." The blonde guy said.

"Jessica Stanley." A dark haired girl said.

"Lauren Mallory." The fake girl said.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." The couple said.

"Jacob Black." The native one said.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Emmett McCarty. This is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale."

"Edward Masen."

"Isabella Swan."

"So Isabella how did you know there was going to be an explosion?"

"I had a vision it was going to happen."

"How?"

"Flight 180: Alex Browning; Pile up on Route 23:Kimberly Corman; The Devils Flight roller coaster: Wendy Christensen; McKinsey Speedway: Nick O' Bannon. All of these people had visions like I did."

"This is bull shit!" Lauren shouted.

"Yeah everyone's NOT going to die freak!" Jessica also shouted.

"Let's go ladies." Mike got up and left with the two skanks.

"Thanks for saving us," Carlisle said. I just smiled and they left.

Rosalie got up, hugged me and left. Emmett ruffled my hair and gave me a small smile.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "I'm a freak."

"No you're not. I have to go." He left.

"I'm going home." I announced.

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"No it's okay. I gotta go."

I walked out and entered my car. I put on the radio, and turned to the KRock channel.

"We are back. For those who lost loved ones on the ship Twilight we are sorry."

I changed the station, Power 106.

"The Twilight exploded and we've lost people. We were told twelve people got off before it exploded. This has happened before: Flight 180, pile up in Route 23, Devils flight, and McKinsey Speedway. They owe Isabella Swan for saving their lives. We'll take calls now."

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes you're on Power 106, who is this?"

"Lauren, and I got off the boat."

"Do you want to thank this Isabella?"

"No but I got something to say: Isabella you are fake! You're a b**** and no one give a f*** what you did! We are not going to be grateful of what you just f***ing did! You're a b****y freak!"

"Okay? Next call?"

"Yeah I'm Carlisle and I got off the boat. Isabella, thank you! If it weren't for you my wife and I would have died. We owe you Isabella."

With that I turned off the radio. I drove home with tears running down my cheeks.

When I got home I went to my bedroom and typed "Flight 180" and found an article about the survivors. It said:

"There were a couple of survivors left but each died. Each in the order they were meant to on the plane."

I checked the pile up.

"The pile up happened a year after Flight 180. The survivors died in the opposite order they were meant to."

Then I checked the Devils Flight rollercoaster accident.

"This was six years after Flight 180 and five years after the pile up. The survivors also died in the order they were meant to."

Next and lastly was McKinsey Speedway.

"Lastly this was a few years after the other deaths. All survived the crash but died after. No one from these tragedies survived."

I tried to see a way to tell if or when people would start dying when I fell asleep.

-*Vision*-

Fire. Locked doors. Blue house. Screaming. Three bodies.

-*End*-

I shot up. I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, three people are going to die today!"

"What?"

"Look for Edward Masen's number."

"On it."

She gave it to me and I called.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Bella!"

"What is it?"

"Someone is going to die."

"Who?"

"Um? Let me think."

-Flashback-

Lauren, Mike, and Jessica burning and screaming.

-End of flashback-

"Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley."

"Where?"

"A blue house."

"Let me pick you up."

"Okay." I got a jacket, keys and ran out.

No one's POV

Jessica and Lauren went to Mike's house. Jessica turned on the gas to the stove while Lauren made out with Mike. Mike took them to his room while the gas was still running.

After half an hour they came out. Jessica got a knife to cut some vegetables.

Lauren turned on the fire and it blew. They were so shocked, that they ran away. When they got to the door something fell on the door knob, causing it to break away from the door. They tried breaking the door down but couldn't. They began to scream.

Bella's POV

We got to Mike's house and we heard screaming. Edward and I ran to the door and tried turning the door knob.

"Unlock the door!" I shouted.

"We can't!" Mike answered.

"Why?"

"The door knob got knocked off!"

"Try breaking the door down."

"We've tried!"

"The window!"

We ran to the open and it was locked. Edward broke the window. Then Mike and the girls started to run to the window, but Edward pulled me away right as the house blew up. Mike, Lauren, and Jessica didn't make it out.

I couldn't move so Edward picked me up and took me to my house. He found the survivors' numbers, called them and told them to come to my house. When everyone was there we started.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Three of the survivors died."

"What?!" All of them shouted.

"It's true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I did research. We can try and stop it."

"What's the order?"

"We are going to die in the order we were meant to."

"Who's next?"

I closed my eyes remembering.

"Carlisle and Esme. Then Rosalie. After was Jacob. Alice you are next. Emmett is after you, then Jasper, Edward and lastly me."

"We are both next?"

"One or the other. Maybe you'll both die at the same time."

"So no one from the other accidents survived?"

"No. No one is safe."

Vote Please for the third person to cheat death the second time!!!!


	3. The Funeral

This story will be about fifteen chapters.

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Bella's POV

I'm so freaked out. I turn on the radio.

"We are holding a funeral for the people who died on the cruise ship. It would mean a lot if the survivors appeared at this event."

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it said Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Where?"

"The funeral?"

"I'm not sure, are you?"

"Yes."

"And the others?"

"They are too. They want you to go."

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Okay. But it'll mean a lot if you did," he said sadly.

"I'll think about it," I told him.

"Okay, it's at three if you decide to come. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and tears ran down my cheek.

"I could have saved their lives!" I screamed at myself. "Why?! Why does this happen to me?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Wh-who is i-it?" I stuttered.

"It's me Alice!" She shouted.

I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Alice," I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"No," I laughed without humor, "I'm crazy."

"No you're not."

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Oh yeah. To dress you for the funeral."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are," she said sternly.

"Ugh fine." We went to my room and she looked for something. It's a funeral so she chose black pants, a black shirt and sweater. She curled my hair and put the makeup on.

I barely realize she had on a black dress with a jacket. Not a lot of makeup either.

"Let's go." She got my hand. We went to her Porsche. I turned on the radio and the people were talking about who was showing up. Almost everyone in town had shown up. I got really nervous. When we got there, there were a lot of people.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper shout.

We turned to see him with Edward.

"I'm glad you came," Edward told me.

He had black pants and a black long sleeve button shirt.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Let's start," Some guy said, "will Isabella Swan, Edward Masen, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen come up to the stage."

"Let's go." Alice and Edward dragged me there. Jasper just followed.

"How have you been?" Rosalie asked when we got the stage.

"Really? You're asking me?" I snapped at her.

"Well sorry," she said.

"No it's just that I'm scared. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Everyone, take a seat," a black beard guy said. We took a seat. "Today we come together to pray for the people who lost their lives."

Everyone went to the grave stone to say good-bye to their loved ones.

"Would you like to say something?" The guy asked everyone.

A lady stood up and looked at me.

"Why couldn't you save my children? They died and you didn't tell them shit? You get your friends out and no one else! Are you that heartless?!" She shouted.

She was right. I stood frozen. I shook my head. I then laughed without humor again.

"I didn't know most of the people here. And you think that I didn't care?! I can't sleep at night. You think we are going to survive? Look at what happened to the last three people! They died! Death won't stop until all of us are dead! I'm so scared and I'm not going to take anyone's shit! We're all going to die so it doesn't matter what we do now!" I cried.

"Bella shh," Edward told me as he hugged me.

Alice got up and turned to them. "You guys don't criticize her without knowing her first! Out of all the survivors she only knew two of us. It's not fair that you guys do this. Yes we survived and no one else did, but we might be dying one by one. She is so scared and we don't want you to put more pressure on her. Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, and Jessica were treating her like shit and she was still trying to save them. She is feeling a lot of guilt and with the whole "Why didn't you save my family" shit makes everything worse so stop it! We've been through a lot."

"We d-didn't... I'm sorry," the lady said.

I nodded and continued to cry.

"Anyone else?"

"I will," Jacob said, "um thanks Bells. It weren't for you my name would have been on the rock. It still might but I would have never met any of you. You are all so nice and caring and I'm happy I met you. Thanks Bella."

I smiled.

"I just want to die," I said sadly.

Edward stiffened. He turned me around and looked at me in the eye.

"No," he whispered.

"I'm going go to die anyways."

"No we are going to beat it," he said determined.

"No we aren't. It won't stop until we are all dead. Why try?" I asked.

"Because we will find a way," he said.

"I'm just so scared," I said frightened.

"I know. Let's take you home."

"Okay." We told everyone we were leaving and we went to my room. I fell asleep.

*Vision*

Cliff. Falling. Screaming.

*End*

I woke up screaming. Edward shot up.

"What is it?" He asked scared.

"Someone else is going to die?"

"Who?"

"One of the Cullens," I said scared.

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"We'll just spy on both."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep. We will sort everything tomorrow."

"Okay." I went back to sleep.

New poll and the winner for the last one and our person who will cheat death a second time is………… Jasper Whitlock!


	4. Rock Climbing

A main characters death, read if ya want.

Rock Climbing

Bella's POV

Someone is going to die but I don't know which Cullen it will be.

We tried calling them but they didn't answer. We called everyone else.

"What's up?" Alice asked nervously. Jasper was comforting her.

"Someone is going to die," I said looking at the floor.

"Who?"

"A Cullen."

"We have to tell them," Rosalie said, frantic.

"We tried calling them but they won't listen. I was wondering if you know how to do a background check?" I ask.

"I know someone who can." Jacob announced.

"Get him or her," I told him.

"Okay." He took out his phone and press some buttons. "Hello Sam?.. Can we go over?... Me and a couple of people... Okay thanks." He hung up. "Let's go."

I got in the car with Edward and Jacob. Rosalie went with Emmett and Alice went with Jasper.

We got to a house. A tall olive-skinned guy and woman were waiting.

"Sam Uley, Emily Young meet Edward Masen, Emmett, McCarty, Rosalie, Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Mary Alice Brandon, and Isabella Swan." Jacob introduced us.

"Nice to meet you," Emily said.

"Who needs the background check?" Sam asked getting to the point.

"Me," I said stepping forward.

"You want to check if your boyfriend went to jail?" He said joking.

"No I need to know what these two people do and were they might be before they die," I snapped back.

"Sorry." We went inside. Everyone but me, Sam, and Edward watched television. "What are their names?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Okay. Got it. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor. Esme doesn't work. She goes rock climbing, instead."

-Flashback (Vision)-

Cliff. Falling. Screaming.

-End-

"Esme! Where does Carlisle work?!" I shouted.

"Eclipse Hospital."

"Let's go," I said running out.

Everyone but Sam and Emily got in the cars they came in and followed Edward. Once we were at the hospital, I ran inside.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm looking for Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I said fast.

"You'll have to wait, he's with a patient."

I paced back and forth, back and forth.

"Miss he's done. You can see him now."

"Okay." I walked in looking for him.

"Isabella what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a vision, Carlisle; where's Esme?"

He's face paled. "She went rock climbing with her friends."

"Where?"

"The cliff across town."

"We have to go!"

We ran out. I told Edward I was driving so I drove. We raced against time.

No one's POV

Esme was alone. She was climbing. She grabbed on a rock, but slipped. She then grabbed another one.

"That was close," she told herself.

She continued. She tugged the rope. It loosened on the hoop thing. She didn't notice so she continued. She almost got to the top when it started to loosen. She slipped but this time she couldn't catch herself. She started to fall and screamed, but someone grabbed the rope.

Bella's POV

We got to the top of the cliff when we heard a scream. I got out of the car and ran. I saw her starting to fall. I grabbed the rope and tried to stop her from falling.

"Esme stop moving and calm down!" I shouted.

She tried and I started pulling. Everyone was pulling the rope also. Then out of nowhere the rope broke and we fell backward. I shot up and ran to the side. I saw Esme fall and slam to the ground.

I was the only one who saw. Some guy in the bottom called the cops and saw us. I didn't move even after everyone was trying to make me.

I didn't cry. I was shocked. The cops came and the thing they saw was us next to the edge with the broken rope.

The cops pinned me to the ground and handcuffed me. Everyone else was handcuffed. The cops dragged me to the car.

We ended at the station. I didn't hear anyone or didn't speak. I was shocked.

"Isabella Swan," I heard someone said.

I didn't answer.

"Isabella!"

"Nothing."

"Listen when you are being talked to!"

"What?"

"What were you doing at the cliff?" He asked angrily.

"Trying to save Mrs. Cullen." I said said. I started to cry. I saw her fall and hit the floor. None of these people did. I was an emotional wreck.

They looked at me with pity. They let me go and Edward took me home. I cried all night and didn't sleep

The next day, we held a funeral for Esme. Carlisle was sad. Everyone was. I couldn't save her; it was all my fault.

I just wanted the horror to end everything. My turn is near.


	5. Unable To Save

Unable To Save

Bella's POV

Esme's death really pained me. I could have saved her. It was my fault.

"Bella stop thinking that," Edward told me.

'He can read my mind?' I thought.

"No I can't read your mind." I raised an eyebrow. "It easy to know. Eat something, say anything. Sleep please."

It's true. I haven't eaten anything. I haven't talked. I haven't slept. If I eat, I end up throwing up anyways. If I talk, I end up crying. If I sleep, I see Esme's, Lauren's, Jessica's, and Mike's deaths over and over again.

I just stared at him. "Bella please," he begged.

I looked down and then at him.

There was a knock. Edward went to get it leaving me alone. I felt a brush of air.

"How is she?" I head Alice ask.

"Not good." Edward answered. Alice and Rosalie came to me. They froze when they saw me. They looked to be in the brink of tears. They dragged me to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. Dry tears on my face. My hair was a haystack.

"Bella talk to us," Rosalie plead.

I stared at my reflection. Someone turned me and slapped me. It didn't hurt.

"Bella listen, stop this self pity!" Rosalie shouted.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"It's okay." She hugged me.

"Bella when was the last time you eaten?" Alice asked.

"Esme's death."

"Why?"

"I throw up when I eat."

*Vision*

Pool. A cord fell. The water conducted the electricity. Electrified. Explosion.

*End*

"Bella? Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Hospital, now!"

They helped me out. Edward was waiting.

"Turn on the car," I told him.

Alice ran to the kitchen and brought back my sweater and a wet cloth.

"I'll go in the back," she told us.

"Shotgun!" Rosalie shouted.

"Thanks, I get stuck with the evil bunny." I told her.

She just laughed.

Alice gave me the sweater and told me to put it on. I did. The cloth was to clean my face. Even if I showered I cried this morning so. The only thing that couldn't change was the circles, the puffyness and redness of my eyes.

We finally got to the hospital. I ran in. "Is Carlisle Cullen here?" I asked the receptionist.

"No. He quit last night."

"Shit," I muttered. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes." She gave me his address. I went back to the car and we went to his house. It looked like no one was there.

"Fucken shit," I muttered and I banged my head to the wall.

"Don't," Edward told me.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know."

"If I save him, I won't blame myself."

"We'll get to him."

"Okay."

No One's POV

Carlisle entered a big house. There was a pool. He entered the house. He went to a room to change. He came out later with just shorts and a towel.

The pool was warm and he jumped in. He closed his eyes.

Bella's POV

We entered the house and searched for something to know where he might be. I entered the master bedroom. I saw a book and the wind blew to it and the pages turned. It landed on an address.

I ripped it out and ran out. I screamed everyone to get out. We all went to the car and drove to the address.

No One's POV

Carlisle was still in the pool. The cord from the electric pole was falling down. Carlisle noticed and started swimming. He saw Bella and everyone else running.

"Get out the pool!" Bella shouted.

He did that, it was too late. The cord fell in the pool and Carlisle was electrocuted.

Bella's POV

We got to a house and I saw a pool. I ran to it. I saw Carlisle and the cord.

"Get out of the pool!" I shouted.

He was doing that. It was too late. The cord fell in the pool. I screamed and he died.

Everyone didn't move. They now know how I felt. There was an explosion and the water flew into the air.

"Who's next?" Edward asked.

I turned and looked at Rosalie.

"No!"

"I'm sorry."

I burst into tears.

We'll beat it, Edward said.

If, if I die it will skip you guys, I said.

No! It will come back for us, Edward said.

Rosalie?

She didn't move.

I'm sorry, I told her.

If it's your time, it's your time, she whispered looking at the pool.

She started to walk to it.

No! Edward and Alice stopped her. Edward carried her to the car.

Five down and six more left before my turn. Hope it's fast and painless.

New stories. Vote on profile.

I Promise We Will Meet Again- Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Twins. Emmett was changed. Bella was changed a couple of days later. Bella is new at Forks and sees a guy. Her brother.

Howling Of The Heart- Bella is a wolf/vampire. Everyone loves her. Everyone except one person. Paul. He's never met her. But when he sets his eyes on her his world goes upside down.

Mortal Enemies Bond- Bella is Jacob's little sister. She is also the youngest wolf. The Cullens have two extra people in their covern. Bella imprints on the hot boy.

Witness Protection Program- Bella's parents were murdered. The killer is out to get her. The FBI send her to the witness protection program. She is sent to live with the Cullens. The killers wife and best friend work for the FBI. They will kill who ever stands in the way.

School Is Where The Fun Is- The Twilight characters start elemtry school. This is about their fights, laughs, and friendship.

Alter Egos Will Come Out To Play- Bella goes to live with the Cullens. Carlisle wants to study her. But none of the Alters want Bella to come out.


	6. If It's Your Time, It's Your Time

If It's You Time, It's Your Time

Bella's POV

I was laying down. I had nothing to live for. I've tried killing myself, but nothing worked. I just want to end everything. I fell asleep.

A few hours later I heard a scream. I shot up.

"Bella why?" Alice asked scared, worried, and disappointed. She had a black skirt and a pink blouse.

"Uh?" I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"The rope, pills, knife?!"

"Oh yeah," I yawned.

"Explain!" She shouted angry.

"It's called suicide," I told her sleepy.

"I know! Why would you do that?!" She shouted angrier.

"I'm trying to save you guys," I answered sadly.

"You don't have to," she said, not angry anymore.

"If I didn't save you all this wouldn't be happening," I said looked at my hands on my lap.

"Well, you did and it is," she told me as she put an arm around me. "So you were trying to kill yourself?"

I nodded.

"And you're still here?" She asked confused.

"It didn't work. The rope wouldn't get tight enough. I threw up the pills, and knife wash sharp enough," I explained.

"Oh," she asked sad that I would try to kill myself. "If it's your time, it's your time," she muttered.

*Vision*

Cars. Out-of-control drivers. Crash. Sun down.

*End*

"Rosalie," I gasped.

"Let's go," she said knowing what was going to happen.

I took a quick shower while Alice got my clothes and called Jasper and Edward.

I changed into skinny jeans, a blue tight shirt, and I black jacket. Edward had on black pants and a white shirt. Jasper had blue pants and a black shirt. We got in Alice's car and we went to Emmett's house. He told us where he lived.

Emmett saw us and his face paled.

"No please," he begged us.

I nodded not looking at him.

"Not my Rosalie!" He shouted, devastated.

"That's why we are here! To stop it!" Edward shouted.

He nodded.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly.

"Her work," he said.

"I saw cars," I told them, confused.

"Yeah," he said, "she works on cars."

"I thought she modeled."

"She does, but she loves cars more."

"Oh, I see."

"Let's go."

"Where does she work?" Alice asked as she drove.

"Jared's Car Mechanism."

No one's POV

"Rosalie," Jared shouted.

"What?" She asked back annoyed.

"Paul needs help," he told her.

"Oh, Paul," she ran up to Paul. In the process she dropped some grease.

"What do you need Paul?"

"The car won't turn on," Paul said. His hair was black. Great tan body. A six pack.

"Move," Rosalie told him. She did some things.

"Now try," she told him, proud of herself.

He went and did. It turned. Someone threw a paper on a cup of water. The cup fell and the water fell on electricity. Gas was falling. There was an explosion. Rosalie tried to run, but slipped on the grease.

She managed to get up and run out. The workers were getting in their cars. They started to drive. One car drove on the grease.

"Rosalie move now!" Bella shouted.

Rosalie looked to her right, the car was out of control and hit her. Bella shouted. Emmett not far behind her. He saw the blood tracks.

Bella's POV

Alice drove fast. We were there, the car wasn't at a full stop when I got out. I ran. I saw the fire and guys running out. A car was out-of-control and driving towards Rosalie.

"Rosalie move now!" I shouted.

She looked to her side and saw the car. It hit her and there were tracks of blood. I screamed. Emmett wasn't far behind when he saw what happened he broke down. I got up and walked to him. He saw me, got the front of my shirt, picked me up, and screamed at me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

I laughed bitterly, "YOU DON'T THINK I'VE TRIED! I CAN'T! I CAN'T DIE UNLESS IT'S MY TURN! ASK ALICE I HAVE PROOF IN MY ROOM THAT I'VE TRIED KILLING MYSELF! DON'T WORRY WHEN IT'S MY TURN, I'LL WELCOME IT!" I shouted.

"Shut the fuck up. Tell me who's next?" He asked angrily.

"Jacob Black," I told him.

"Then who?" He demanded.

Alice, then you."

"So if I throw you in a fire you won't die?"

I nodded.

He smiled eviliy. "Want to try?"

"Emmett put her down!" Edward shouted pissed off.

Emmett put his hand around my neck and let go of my shirt. I couldn't breathe. Edward and Jasper attacked Emmett. Alice kicked him in this weak spot. He let go and I fell down. I gasped for air.

Edward picked me up. The last thing I saw was Alice kicking Emmett in the face. None of this will end well. We will all go crazy. Trying to kill each other. Emmett is proof.

New Non-Twilight Story. Vote if ya want to write it. I will still right my other promised stories.

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Power Rangers Mystic Force

Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini meet Madison, Nick, Vida, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron. The Mighty Morphin rangers travel into the future. The original and Mystic rangers must fight their enemies combined force. Lord Zedd, Rita, Koragg, and Neceolie will join forces. The Mighty Morphin rangers must adapt to the new area. Only one force will survive. Will the original rangers be able to go back to their time or are they stuck in the future forever?


	7. It Was Nice Knowing You

It Was Nice Knowing You

Bella's POV

We hadn't seen or heard from Emmett in the longest. Jacob had been extra careful with things.

I've been depressed, Alice won't leave my side. In case the suicide continued. Edward and Jasper have been with Jacob.

Life has been hell. No one outside of us wants to have any connections with us. Like we want any.

Everyone's parents came, but mine. Like they'll care. I still remember the phone call.

-Flashback-

I was with Jacob, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. We were discussing the visions.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" My mom asked.

"Yes, Reneè," I asked.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" I was confused.

"Why did you blow up the ship?" She asked angry.

"What?" I was pissed.

"We know you really blew it up," she sneered.

"I didn't" I shouted. Everyone was staring.

"We know it was you. And you killed all the other people."

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't do it," I shouted.

"Don't use that language with your mother," she snapped.

I laughed. "Now you're my mother."

"Why did you kill so many people?"

"I didn't! Who told you that lie anyways?"

"Emmett McCarty."

"Oh my gosh. You rather believe him than your own fuckin daughter?!"

"Well you decided to leave us," she said.

I was mad. "You left me and you didn't even make sure I was okay. Or call. You don't care!"

"We do care--" she was interrupted by me.

"Bullshit! You don't and you know it!"

"ISABELLA LISTEN…"

"NO YOU LISTEN "MOTHER" I HATE YOU DONT EVER CALL AGAIN UNTIL YOU CHANGE!"

I hung up and started crying.

-End Of Flashback-

I have never been so hurt. She didn't call to see if I was okay.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked. He changed places with Alice.

I shook my head.

"Tell me what is wrong," he said.

"My mom," I told him.

"It'll be okay."

*Vision*

Bus. Screaming.

*End*

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Hold on," Edward told me and he took out his phone.

Edward told Alice about everything.

No One's POV

Jacob, Alice, and Jasper were eating at a restaurant when Alice got the phone call.

"What happened?" Jacob asked when Alice hung up.

"A bus," she said sadly.

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"A bus will kill you," she said in the same tone.

"If I don't go on the street I can't die right?" He asked with hope.

"We don't know," Jasper answered, knowing the answer.

Jacob got up.

"Where you going?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Around the block," he said.

"Want us to go with you?" Alice asked.

"No, it's fine." He said as he walked away.

He was around the corner when he heard a gunshot. He turned around and saw the bus coming at him.

"JACOB!" Bella shouted.

Jacob saw her, smiled, closed his eyes, and the bus hit him.

Bella's POV

Edward and I went to where Alice and the guys were.

"Alice where is Jake?" I asked.

"He went to walk around the block," she said.

"Okay," I said.

A bus passed and I saw a guy with a gun. There was screaming.

"Shit," I muttered. I ran to the corner. I heard a gunshot and the bus went out of control.

"JACOB!" I shouted. He stared at me. He also smiled and closed his eyes. The bus then hit him. I screamed and tried to run to him but someone grabbed me.

"Bella stop," Edward whispered.

"No he was like a brother!" I cried.

"Bella. It's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT! I'M LOSING EVERYONE! ALICE IS NEXT! SHES LIKE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!" I screamed and cried.

"Bell, we'll stop it," he whispered sadly.

"HOW MANY POEPLE DO WE HAVE TO LOSE BEFORE WE STOP IT?" I screamed.

He stayed quiet. I just walked away. Alice is next. Without her I have no family. Jacob is gone. My parents don't want me. What do I have left? Nothing.

_**My Power Rangers Poll is still up. If you love me you'll vote….**_


	8. The Only Family Left, Or Is It?

The Only Family Or Is It?

Bella's POV

I would replay Jacob's death in my mind. It was depressing I know, but he was like a brother.

Alice is next and I can't lose her. I just can't.

I was just sitting on my bed.

My dad, Charlie died. My mom doesn't care. Funny, someone who knew me my whole life hates me and someone who barely knows me loves me?

It took Edward and Jasper to get me outof my room. Alice stayed with us all the time. She never leaves our side. Edward is protecting me and Jasper is protecting Alice.

_'Why won't Death just kill us at the same time? It's easier! Why does he hate me?'_ I thought.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

All three nodded.

I just looked down.

"You think we aren't going to make it?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE DO WE HAVE TO LOSE?! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED! LAUREN, JESSICA? MIKE? ESME, CARLISLE, ROSALIE, JACOB HAVE ALL DIED! EMMETT IS NOT HIS FUN LOVING SELF! I'M GOING CRAZY! ALICE IS SCARED FOR HER LIFE! JASPER BARELY SAYS A WORD!" I shouted.

Edward looked at Jasper.

"Bella," Jasper started.

"SHUT IT WHITLOCK! YOU'RE TALKING TO SAY I WAS WRONG!"

"Bella I'm not. Look I'm not talking because I don't know what to say. I hate seeing you like this. I've known you before we knew Alice. I know all your ups and downs. I know you more than your family. Remember my mom saying we'll end up together?"

I laughed at this. I remember.

-Flashback-

"Bells!" Jasper shouted.

I ran out of my house to see a seven year old Jasper.

"Let's go to my house!" He shouted.

"Coming Jazzy," I said. I ran to my dad.

"Daddy I'm going over to Jazzy's!"

"Okay," he said and kissed my forehead.

I ran out and raced Jasper to his house.

I saw Jasper's mom cooking.

"Hello Ms. Whitlock," I said.

"Bells how many times do I have to say call my Aunty?"

"Okay Aunty." I then ran to Jasper and he told me to jump on his back. I did and he ran around the house.

We ended at the kitchen watching his mother cook.

"You know I would think you two would marry each other."

"Mom!" He said blushing.

"Aunty," I said, blushing.

-End Of Flashback-

I smiled. And tears ran down my face.

I went and hugged him.

"I love you," I whispered.

Some cleared their throat. I decided to play with Alice.

"Hey Jasper do you remember our special night?" I asked.

"Uh, what?" Jasper asked.

"The night, that we, you know?" I saw Alice getting mad.

"What?" He asked.

"The night we played chess and I beat you, what we're you thinking?" I asked.

"Uh, damn Bells don't do that!" Alice shouted, laughing.

Everyone was.

*Vision*

Big guy. Gun shot.

*End*

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"I saw a big guy and gun shots."

"Stay away from people with guns," she said smiling.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Then Emmett came. He still looked mad.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked.

Tears started appearing,

"What happened to him?" He asked.

Then I remembered Jacob's death. A guy with a gun. The guy was him.

"It was you?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Why?"

"What would you do if the person you loved died? I just want to die!"

"So you're killing the people before you?" I asked.

He nodded. Then he took out his gun.

He aimed it at me. "If I die, you are too," he said.

I froze. Then he pulled the trigger and I shut my eyes. I opened them and Alice was in front of me.

I got on my knees. I looked at Emmett.

"Leave," I said.

"What?"

"Leave the cops are coming! Go and take the gun!" I shouted.

I looked at Alice and she was gone.

Jasper was frozen, Edward was crying.

"I'm sorry Jasper," I whispered.

He grabbed me and hugged me.

"At least we got each other," he said.

Edward was just there. I told him to come and I hugged him.

This is my family. They keep me together, but this will end soon.

New story.


	9. He Will Be With Her

He'll Be With Her

Bella's POV

Emmett has talked to me once in a while. He's starting to feel bad for what he did. He just wanted to be with Rosalie.

The last phone call he told me why he did everything.

~Flashback~

I was with Edward and Jasper when my phone rang. The Caller I.D. was unknown.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry," Emmett's voice said.

"Emmett?"

"I never meant to do that. I was just blinded by hatred," he explained.

"Do you want to die?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why?"

"I want to be with her."

"I know you do. I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"I know you tried. I was just mad," he said.

"So if I get a vision, do I tell you?"

"Yes. I want to say my goodbyes."

"Okay. I'll see when it's time."

"Okay."

I hung up and told the guys what happened.

~End of Flashback~

He then told my mother the truth. She didn't believe me. She thought I was making him say it.

Jasper and I have healed since Alice's death. I remember after it happened.

~Flashback~

Jasper and I locked ourselves in our rooms.

Edward came into our house.

"Jasper! Bella come out!" Edward shouted.

"No!" We shouted.

"Guys, it's going to be okay," he told us.

"I lost my future wife!" Jasper shouted.

"I lost my sister!" I shouted.

"Let's all go out and you'll feel better," Edward said.

I heard a door open and close.

"Bells come out or I'll knock the door down," Edward threatened.

"Go ahead," I muttered.

The next thing I know my door was on the ground.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I shouted, pissed off.

"You told me to," he told me calmly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!" I shouted, angrily.

"I know you didn't. I just felt kicking the door as if it were Death," he said looking at the floor.

"Oh," was all I could think of saying.

After that day, I had no door and I could see I wasn't the only one in pain. Even though I've seen everyone die.

~End Of Flashback~

Jasper's POV

Now I know how Bella feels. I would have never guessed how bad it would feel. It's like I got nothing to live for. I feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. I wish I could make it go away. The only way is by death. I wish I could die, but then Bella. She is like, no she is, my sister. I can't leave her alone in this world. No matter how much I am hurting I can't let her down. I just can't.

Edward's POV

Life is unfair. No matter how good or nice you are, it can always destroy you. I've seen the change in Bella. From an innocent, quiet shy girl to a paranoid, heart-broken girl who feels like she got nothing to live for.

Jasper has changed from a calm, relaxed guy to an uptight, defenseless guy. Emmett has changed from a happy, loving guy to a hateful guy.

Emmett's POV

I regret hurting Isabella, Jasper, and Edward. None of them deserved it. I'm the only one who does. If I didn't do that, Alice and Jacob would have been alive. It's all my fault and now I have to set it all right before I die.

Bella's POV

Edward, Jasper, and I were eating when Emmett came in.

I looked up and gave him a small smile, which he returned. Jasper and Edward looked at him and ignored him. He knew he deserved that. I put on my headphones and turned on my Ipod. I put the song, "All The Right Moves" by One Republic. I sang along, but really low.

I finished my food when the song "Hanging For A Moment" by Lifehouse came out.

I got Emmett's vision then.

*Vision*

Fire. Tank. A wave goodbye.

*End*

I looked up and saw Emmett. He stared questionably.

I nodded. He smiled and got up. I did too.

Edward and Jasper looked at me too.

"I'll be back," I told them.

They nodded and continued eating. I walked out.

"What's my future?" Emmett asked.

"Fire and a tank. You blow up," I told him.

He looked around and saw a tank. He smiled and took out a lighter.

"Stay here and don't go and stop it," he told me.

I nodded. Tears ran down my cheek.

He went to the tank, got a pipe, punched a hole in the tank, and then threw the lighter into the gas. Fire started to appear and reached the tank.

Emmett waved and said goodbye.

I waved as I felt someone hug me.

I turned and saw Jasper and Edward hugging me.

"Jasper, we'll save you," I whispered.

"I know Bells, I know," he whispered back.

"We'll save each other," Edward told us.

We nodded as I cried.

Edward and Jasper will survive if it's the last thing I do!


	10. Save You! Connection

Save You! Connection

Bella's POV

There's only three left. Everyone else is gone.

I can't believe we went through this. I just wish we didn't.

"Bella, have you seen anything?" Edward asked. They moved in with me so I wouldn't be lonely.

"No," I said.

He went back to eating.

We were going to Emmett's funeral. We've been to everyone's funeral. Since the beginning.

Jasper was getting nervous. He never guessed he would be next. I can tell Edward is also freaking out because if we save Jasper or not, he's next.

I've been extra careful trying to see his death. It's been a week since Emmett died. I haven't had one clue.

Maybe he's not meant live. If he leaves I'll lose hope.

"Bella, you'll save me," Jasper told me.

"I'm hoping. I need you Jasper," I told him.

"How about me?" Edward asked, acting hurt.

"Eh, don't know you that good," Jasper said laughing.

"I'm hurt," Edward said.

Then something clicked.

"I feel like I know you," I blurted out.

"What?" Edward and Jasper said.

"Look, Jasper and I were best friends, then Alice was my best friend. I feel like I know you from somewhere. Like I've met everyone at one point," I said.

"You're right," Edward said, "I've met Alice before. We were neighbors, but we didn't talk. Rosalie, she was cheerleader at my school and she would want to date me. Esme remodeled my house once. Emmett bullied me. Lauren and Jessica used to try to get my attention. Mike, well we were enemies in elementary school."

"See, now I don't think this was a freak accident. I remember when I was small, I was going to vacation in France and some people were kicked off the plane and we couldn't go. It blew up. Then the Freeway pile-up. Someone was holding us up. I was going to a trip and some people cut in front of us, and the race car track. We were a bit late," I said.

"The same thing happened to me," Jasper said.

"And me," Edward agreed.

"And to everyone else. We found how we are connected," I said.

"How do I know you?" I asked.

"I think I saw you at the airport, and the freeway, and the amusement park, and the track," he said.

I tried to remember. "You're right," I said, "I met everyone at those places."

"Guess we were meant to die no matter what," Jasper said.

*Vision*

A billboard falling.

*End*

"Billboard," I whispered.

They nodded.

Two days passed and they seemed to forget the vision, but I haven't.

"I want ice cream." Jasper whined.

"Let's go." Edward said.

I got my jacket and keys.

We walked out and I felt a breeze. We went to the Ice Cream Shop, that's it's name, and I stayed outside.

When we started heading home a billboard fell. Jasper and Edward didn't see it but I did. I pushed Jasper out of the way. Part of it hit my leg and I cried out in pain. I hit my head on the floor and blacked out.

Jasper's POV

Bella pushed me and a billboard fell. Some of it hit her leg and her head hit the ground. She saved me. She really did.

Edward checked her leg and it was broken. I picked her up and headed to the hospital. Edward was nervous. I wouldn't blame him. The doctor took her from me and checked her.

Bella's POV

I woke up at the hospital.

I remembered everything before I blacked out. _'Is he?'_

The door opened and Jasper walked in. I saved him. He was skipped. I was so happy. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't you want to be with Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, but you need me more than she does." he said.

"Next, we have to save Edward," I said.

"Then we'll be there to save you," he said.

I nodded and fell back asleep.


	11. Please Don't Leave Me, New Truths

Please Don't Leave Me, New Truth

Bella's POV

It actually happened. It's not a dream. I saved Jasper, but what did it cost? Three spoiled brats, two couples, a brother-like guy, and my best friend. Only Jasper, Edward, and I are left.

I was still in the hospital. I hurt myself to save Jasper.

"Bella, you can go home," Jasper said, happily.

"Yay," I said without enthusiasm.

"Bells, we'll save him," Jasper told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"At his house," he told me.

I nodded.

Jasper helped me up.

We went to Edward's house.

Before we reached the door, my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Isabella Swan?" Some guy asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Your father Charlie Swan wanted you to know about your brother," he said.

"My brother?" I asked.

"Yes, he's a year older," he told me.

"What's his name? Where does he live?" I asked.

"Jared Pelletier, he lives in La Push," he said. He gave me his address.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," he said back and hung up.

I looked at Jasper.

"I got to go," I said.

"Let me go with you," he told me.

"Okay, but tell Edward first," I said. He nodded.

He knocked on the door and Edward opened it.

"Did you see it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Come in," he told us.

"Um actually, I have to go," I told him.

"Okay," he said, sadly.

"Come on, in case I see it and your bit there," I said.

He smiled and we went to my car. I went to the driver seat, Jasper sat in the passengers. Edward sat in the back. I was able to drive with my broken leg.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"Visiting someone," I answered.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Just someone," I said.

I went to La Push and the house. It was big, and nice. It was red and black.

"Who lives here?" Edward asked.

"Someone," I said again and smiled. I hopped out of the car and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a guy appeared. He had a bit of a tan, wore no shirt, was tall, had black hair, and was hot.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Jared Pelletier?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"Isabella Swan, I'm your sister," I told him. I saw him smile and hug me.

"I've been waiting to meet you," he shouted, "come in."

"Can my friends come in too?" I asked.

"I want to know what people my little sister hangs out with," he said.

"Edward, Jasper come on," I shouted. They started to walk. We went inside and sat down.

"Are those your only friends?" He asked.

"No, my best friend died a week ago. My other friends have died in the last couple of months," I told him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want something to drink? Water? Orange Juice? Lemonade? Coke? Pepsi? Spirit? You want cake? Cupcake? Pizza?" He went on and on.

"Jared, slow down, Coke would be nice," I said. Jasper and Edward sat down.

"And you guys?"

"Same as her," Jasper said.

"Yeah me too," Edward said.

"I'm Jared Pelletier," Jared introduced himself.

"Edward Masen."

"Jasper Whitlock, how do you know Bella?"

"You didn't tell him?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm her biological brother," he told him.

"You have a brother?" Both guys asked.

"Yup, just found out this morning" I said, "so Jared, any girls I have to beat up?

"Nope, any guys?"

"No. I'm not looking for a guy," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Have you heard of the Twilight Ship?" I asked.

"Yes, it's in the news. I don't know the survivors names," he told me.

"Well you're looking at the last three survivors. Most of the survivors are dead," I told him.

"Oh, you're not going to die right?" He asked.

"I make no promises," I told him.

"I just met you, I can't lose you," he said,

"We'll do everything we can to make sure she lives," Edward told him.

"Better, Cullen," he answered.

*Vision*

Glass flying.

*End*

"Glass," I told them.

They nodded.

The television started making noises. We all looked at it.

"Weird," Jared said.

"Wait," I said. It was quiet and I heard something crackle. I smelt something burn. The television was going to explode.

I opened my mouth, but it was too late. The television exploded and the glass headed to Edward. I shut my eyes.

I opened them later to find everyone on the floor. There was no blood or anything else. Edward was alive.

I was next. _'Shit!'_


	12. Will They Make It In Time?

_**Old username= Twilightbrawler**_

Will They Make It In Time?

Bella's POV

It's my turn. It's been a week. I felt like my visions disappeared. Like I couldn't see mine.

I was going crazy. I slipped away from Edward and Jasper and went to a bar. One drink turned to two, then four, eight, soon I was far past tipsy.

Jasper's POV

"Edward where is she?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"Stupid ass! Bella! We have to keep an eye on her," I shouted at him.

I heard Edward running out of his room. He had his keys in his hand. We ran out and went to search for her.

We drove around town until we found someone who said they saw her.

"Where?" I asked some blonde girl.

"The bar two streets away," she said.

We nodded and left to the bar. We parked outside and entered. We saw a lot of guys surrounding someone. We asked people and they said she was in the middle of all the guys.

"Move," I told guys. Edward was doing the same. When we made it in the middle, we saw Bella dancing with some guy.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her.

"Bye," she slurred and giggled.

We took her home.

I drove and Bella was giggling in the back seat.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I wan ta get loooose!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"I wan ta forgeeeetttt!" She shouted again and giggled.

"Bella are you stupid?" I snapped.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

After that I wasn't as angry. "Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because I am and you know it," she told me.

"No you're not. Bella please don't ever do this again," I begged.

"But Jazzy it is fun!" She shouted.

"Edward help me," I told him.

"Bella, you are never drinking and that's final," Edward said.

She had tears running down her cheek.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"Life is so not fair. Does it hate me?" She cried.

"Look I'm sorry," he told her.

She nodded and cried herself to sleep.

Edward and I drove in silence.

We made it home without any problem.

I put Bella in her bed and left.

Bella's POV

My head was killing me. I ran to the bathroom. After I was done puking, I laid on the ground. I was in so much pain.

"Bella?" Jasper said, but it sounded like he shouted.

"Jasper shhh," I said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Want to watch television?" He asked.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was there, waiting.

He turned it on and Titanic was on. The movie always made me cry. It was barely starting.

Edward was going to change it.

"No don't," I whispered.

He nodded and sat on my right. Jasper sat on my left, with popcorn. I took it from him and put in my lap. In half of the movie, both guys froze.

I looked at them, scared.

They both blinked in the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw fire and knives," Edward said.

"I saw oven and blood." Jasper told me.

It started to get really hot. Then it smelt burnt. I got up, as did the two guys.

We went to the kitchen and the oven somewhat exploded. It sent knives flying to me. I closed my eyes for the impact but none came. I opened it and I saw Jasper staring at me with the knives in his body.

He fell and Edward got the fire extinguisher. He stopped the fire while I called 911. They came, got the knives out and took him to the hospital.

"Bella, let's go," Edward whispered.

Jasper getting hurt, plus my crying, plus my hangover, I was a mess.

We went to the hospital, then I remembered. Death won't give up until everyone is dead. Jasper is next!

Jasper's POV

Bella got hurt saving me, I got hurt saving her. Makes sense. Maybe now death will leave us alone. Bella and Edward came to my room.

"It's over," I whispered.

Bella shook her head.

"What?" I asked, nervously.

"Death won't stop until all of us are dead. Jasper, you're next again," she said crying.

"Edward, if anything happens, protect her," I told him.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She shouted. It caused her to flinch.

"Why? I'm going to die sooner or later," I told her.

"Die later. I need you," she whispered. She walked up to me and hugged me. I cried with her. This is the worst time of my life


	13. My Brother

My Brother

Bella's POV

Jasper left the hospital after a week.

Jasper and Edward were freaked out because of the vision they had. Lucky them, they only had one. I've had more than one. I noticed that Jasper was calm.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Why aren't you, like sad?" I asked.

"Because Bella, if I live, I'll be there for you. If I die, I'll be with Alice," he said.

I nodded and smiled. I went to Edward. He was asleep. I smiled.

I went to watch television.

So far they were talking about our friends dying. I can't believe I lost everything. There was a knock on the door. I saw Jared at the door.

"Hey bro," I said. He hugged me. "What?" I asked.

"Mom died," he said.

As much as she treated me like shit, she was my mom. I started to cry. He was crying too.

Edward woke up and Jasper saw Jared and I crying.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"My mom died," I told him.

He looked bad. He hugged me too.

There was a knock on the door. I went to get it.

A guy was there.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Sign here," he said, passing me a clipboard.

I signed it and he handed me a box.

"Thank you?" I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said. He left and I entered the house.

I opened the box and it was a DVD. I put it in the DVD player. It was from our mom.

"Isabella, Jared. I love you two so much," mom started, "I know I'm not much of a mother to you. I know you two probably hate me and are happy I am gone. I just want to say I leave everything to you two. This is my will and I love you. I want to be buried next to Charlie. I love you."

I cried more. _'She never hated us. Why did she act like it?'_

"Bella, baby. It'll be okay," Jasper said.

*Vision*

Bricks falling. Blood flowing.

*End*

"Something is going to collapse," I told Jasper.

"Okay," he said.

We stayed in silence for a while. Just then the ceiling started making noises. Jasper looked up and the ceiling fell.

I screamed as I saw Jasper's blood. Edward came running to us.

He saw the blood and broke down.

"I'm sorry Edward. You're next again," I told him.

**_New poll for "My Eyes Are Finally Open To The Truth". Choose Bella's, Jasper's/Bella's Edward's/Alice's fates._**


	14. I Love You, Too

I Love You, Too

Bella's POV

_'Jasper's gone,'_ I thought.

Edward was across me, quiet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Jasper," I whispered.

"No, it's okay. You did everything you could do," he said.

I nodded. "I tried saving him, I really did. But it was too late," I told him.

"I know. I understand," he said.

"It's just us," I told him.

"Yeah, our lives have been crazy," he said.

"What were you doing before this happened?" I asked.

"High school," he answered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," I said.

"You're in high school too right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"See, promise me you'll try to graduate high school?" he said.

I nodded. "I'll try," I whispered.

He hugged me.

I cried. "Look, let's live our lives to the fullest," he said.

I smiled. He grabbed my hand and took me outside.

He took me to his car and drove to a fair.

He bought some tickets. We went to play games, get on rides, and take pictures. He took one and gave me the other four. We played some shooting games. He won and gave me a teddy bear.

I had so much fun, I even forgot about death.

*Vision*

A pole flying. Heart. Blood.

*End*

"Edward, I had a vision," I told him.

"Don't tell me," he said.

We continued to play games. I saw something blow, like the boat. A pipe started to fly towards me. I shut my eyes and when I opened them and Edward was in front of me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I fell to my knees.

"Edward wake up please," I begged.

"Bella, I love you," he said.

I was shocked. I leaned down and kissed him.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered.

_'I was all alone now. I have no one.'_

"I'm not dead yet," he whispered. People started surrounding us. Some were crying. Some just looked horrible.

"Edward, I love you so much," I told him.

"Kiss me," he said.

I did. It was a long one. When I pulled back, he took his last breath. I cried.

"I'll try keeping my promise, Edward," I whispered.


	15. Goodbye World Sorry I Couldnt Keep My

Goodbye, Sorry I Couldn't Keep My Promise

Bella's POV

Everyone is gone. I couldn't protect them. It's my fault.

Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory died in a fire. I should have thought of breaking the window earlier.

Esme Cullen, I should have pulled her up faster.

Carlisle Cullen, I should have found the address faster.

Rosalie Hale, should have reached her faster.

Jacob Black, should have warned him to stay away.

Mary Alice Brandon, should have tried protecting him.

Emmett McCarty, should have tried stopping him.

Jasper Whitlock, should have seen it faster.

Edward Masen, if he would have let me get hit, he would still be here.

If I wasn't born, no one would be alive.

The last survivor, me.

I have to try to survive, I promised Edward. I've lost everyone, but Jared. He shouldn't be related to me.

I decided to call him.

"Hello?" Jared's goggy voice said

"Jared," I started, "look, if I don't make it…"

He interrupted.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! NOT YOU! YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT IT! PROMISE ME YOU'LL TRY TO SURVIVE!" He shouted.

"I promise," I cried.

I hung up and went to my room.

I laid in my bed, curled up into a ball.

I thought about my death. I've never seen my death. How will I know when I die if I can't see it? This is utterly frustrating.

All that matters is trying to keep my promises. I hope I can keep them.

I closed my eyes and let every thought I had since the ship blew up, go.

I felt every feeling I ever had.

I soon fell asleep.

I started to get hot. I knew this is my time.

_'Goodbye, world. Edward, Jared, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promises,' _I thought before going into a sleep I would never wake up from.

No one's POV

The house blew up, but Bella felt nothing. A week later there was a funeral for her and Edward.

No one forgot how they survived and soon died. What no one knew was that this was going to happen a year after Bella's death.

The End Or Is It?


End file.
